


Arackniss

by Cory_Ross



Series: Dark Reality [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Charlie Magne, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Guns, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cory_Ross/pseuds/Cory_Ross
Summary: Arackniss.Wasn't a nice guy when he was alive.But what can you expect from a Mob Assassin?However, after he was sent down to Hell, he decided that he wants to help people.He does so in ways that make criminals in Hell lay awake at night, wondering if they're next.He's one of Hell's most feared vigilantes.One day, a certain Demon decides to cause chaos in Pentagram City for his own sick pleasure.Will Arackniss be able to stop this Demon?Or will The Radio Demon prevail?A Hazbin Hotel fanfiction.The Punisher, John Wick, and The Dark Knight will be heavily referenced.I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Vivziepop does.Warning: Gore, Language, Violence, Sexual References, and PTSD. You have been warned.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Dark Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204619
Kudos: 6





	1. Pentagram City

Arackniss's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

Pentagram City.

Just another shithole in Hell.

Filled to the brim with murderers, rapists, drug addicts, and every other fucking piece of shit that didn't make it to Heaven.

Not that I've seen any better back in the last shithole I lived in before that son of a bitch I call my father left me to die on that fucking road. 

He let me, just like he let my brother, notorious pornstar, Anthony, die.

Poor Anthony died of an overdose.

The sick fucks of Hell call him "Angel Dust".

However, I'm not calling him the same name as the horrible shit that took his life.

After I arrived in Hell, I decided that the poor and weak should have some protection.

Every year, Angels, fucking Angels, come to get rid of as many Demons as they can in order to stop Hell's overpopulation problem.

Lucifer just sits in his fucking palace and watches.

His Daughter, Princess Charlotte Magne, has been making appearances on radio shows and whatever Television Show that allows her to talk about her dumbass idea.

She wants to build a hotel that redeems sinners and tries to allow them to go to Heaven.

Bullshit.

As if she could redeem all these killers, sluts, druggies, and cannibals.

Even if she could, who says Heaven would allow them to enter.

And if they did, why let the worst pieces of shit into paradise?

They did their wrongs, and Hell's giving them what they deserve.

It's a hard choice.

Always being in fear that you could die down here?

Or allowing assholes to dodge their punishments?

After I came here, I decided that someone should help keep safe some of the scum who got themselves sent to Hell, but aren't entirely bad.

I've been keeping the weaklings safe for about 70 years.

Time to go save a poor bastard.

No one's POV  
~~~~~~~~

A woman was walking down the street, she had horns coming out of her head.

A huge furry Demon with a dino horn on his nose came out of nowhere and pushed her harshly against a brick wall.

"Please!" She pleaded. "I don't have much money."

"I don't want money," He said, pulling out a knife. "I just wanna kill you, Bitch."

"Let her go, you sick piece of shit." Said Arackniss, coming out of an alley, Tommy Gun in hand. 

The Demon sneered.

"Fuck off, Arackniss." He said, putting the blade against the woman's throat. "This Bitch is gonna get it if you don't-AAAH!"

Arackniss shot a bullet into the Demon's ankle.

The Demon tumbled down.

The woman, seeing her chance, took off running.

Arackniss walking up to the Demon.

Arackniss stomped his foot and the Demon's chest.

"You don't treat women like that." Said Arackniss, putting the barrel of the gun against the Demon's chin. "Let's see where you go if you die in Hell."

Arackniss pulled the trigger, letting out several bullets.

The Demon's face splattered onto the pavement.

Arackniss started walking away.

"I warned you, you piece of shit." Arackniss mumbled.


	2. Redemption?

No one's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

Charlie Magne, Princess of Hell, was being interviewed on 666 News.

Her girlfriend Vaggie, and her servants, who see considered her friends, Razzle and Dazzle were there too.

They were supporting her all they could.

"So, Charlotte," Said Katie Killjoy, the number one News Reporter. "You have a plan to build a hotel that redeems sinners?"

"It's crucial." Said Charlie. "The angels keep slaughtering us. But once everyone can make it to Heaven, then the needless slaughtering will cease."

This caused the whole studio audience to burst out laughing.

"Listen," Said Katie. "Not only will your idea not work, but it's bullshit. And even if it did work, should even the worst offenders be able to enjoy life that's not the punishment they so desperately deserve for everything that they did?"

Charlie stood her ground.

"If someone can truly prove that they are capable of doing right for the wrongs that they've done, they should equally be allowed to be redeemed." Said Charlie.

Katie Killjoy started laughing.

"Listen, Bitch," Katie said. "I don't only hate you for being ga-" Katie stopped before she could finish, if she stated that she was homophobic on live TV, than a majority of Hell will no longer want to watch 666 News, lowering their ratings, and getting Katie fired. "-ng sympathetic," Katie used as a save. "I hate that you actually believe that this bullshit is true." 

"Then why did you invite me to the show?" Asked Charlie. "Just to laugh at my proposal to save you all?"

"We didn't invite you." Stated Katie. "We only allowed you to be here, not because we wanted you here, but because Jeffery couldn't come for his Cannibal Cooking Segments."

Charlie looked confused.

"Then why did you send me emails, stating that you really wanted me here?" Asked Charlie with a confused expression.

"What?" Asked Katie. "Emails? What emails? You called and requested being here."

Charlie sighed, pulled out her phone, went to emails, and clicked on one of the many emails begging her to star on 666 News.

Charlie showed the screen of the phone to Katie, who read the email with anger and confusion.

Tom Trench, the co-host, tugged on the collar of his shirt nervously. 

Tom was the one who sent the emails, but didn't leave his name.

Charlie then put her phone away.

Charlie smirked.

"I guess since there was a slip up," Said Charlie, gathering up her stuff. "I guess I don't have to be here. Good, because I really hated wasting my time on this mediocre News Show."

Everyone gasped.

Nobody in Hell thought that 666 News was mediocre.

Charlie was about to leave.

Katie grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," Said Katie. "Alright, we'll listen more to your stupid idea."

Charlie smirked and sat back down.

Katie let go of Charlie.

'Did I really just touch someone who's gay?' Thought Katie.

"As I was saying," Said Charlie. "I'm going to start construction on a new hotel that rehabilitates sinners. If anyone doesn't want to be slaughtered by an angel with a spear, and wants to at least TRY to get into Heaven, feel free to come. And if my plan doesn't work, I'll still see to it that an angel will no longer harm a demon. I'll also see to that the Demons who are causing the somewhat decent people of Hell pain, will be dealt with fairly and justly."

Everyone, this time instead of laughing, applauded Charlie.

They may have been sinners, but even they want to have the feeling of safety.

Katie Killjoy reluctantly applauded.

"I do have one question." Asked Tom Trench.

"What would that be, Tom?" Asked Charlie.

"What are you going to do with the gun wielding, murderous vigilante Arackniss?" Asked Tom. "For about 70 years, he's kept citizens of Pentagram City save to the best of his ability. However, he doesn't do it with a simple talking to. He kills anyone that is seen doing wrong. Unless they have power, they get killed."

"Well," Said Charlie. "I'm glad that he's kept citizens save, but I don't agree with some of his methods. I'll probably talk with him sometime about... toning it down a few steps."

Arackniss's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I was watching the news broadcast in a local bar.

I was sitting at the counter, listening to the Princess rambling.

"Tone it down?"

Fuck no.

If a bastard tried to kill someone, they shouldn't be given a talking to.

They should be put down, like the dogs they are.

A law enforcement system?

I'm the one that keeps the somewhat decent people alive.

Who's gonna be there if members of that system abuse their power?

It's Hell.

Most people here are fucked up.

"Hey!" Said someone behind me.

I turned around.

There were 3 guys there.

"So you're the one that everyone's afraid of?" Asked one of them. "You're not shit." 

"Fuck off." I said. "I don't want to deal with your bullshit." 

They pulled out knives.

One swung at me, I grabbed their wrist, and moved their arm so that the blade of the knife would enter their neck.

For another, I swept his leg and he lost his footing.

For the third, I pulled out the pistol I had and fired one in between his eyes.

The last guy alive was trembling as he sat there on the ground.

I pointed my gun at him.

I pulled down the hammer.

"No, please." He begged with tears in his eyes.

I sighed.

"You get to live." I said. "Tell the rest of your piece of shit friends to leave me alone. Or I'll find you, then I'll rip out your jaw and shove it SO FAR IN YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL BITE DOWN ON YOUR STOMACH!" 

I uncocked the pistol.

"Go." I said. "Get the fuck out of here."

He got up and ran out the door.

He probably shit his pants.

I turned to the bartender, who looked like he was traumatized for life.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

I put it on the counter.

"Sorry about the inconvenience of having to move these sacks of shit." I said, getting up.

I left.

Now I gotta find another place to get wasted.

???'s POV  
~~~~~~~

The Princess of Hell is trying to do good?

This'll provide great entertainment.

Her and this Arackniss fellow with be perfect for easing my boredom.

But what can you expect from the Rádíø Dèmøñ?


	3. Angel Dust

Charlie's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

After the interview, me and my girlfriend, Vaggie, along with Razzle and Dazzle, were walking down the street.

"Charlie," Said Vaggie. "The system we want to accomplish will be met with backlash from the angels."

"Don't worry, Vaggie." I assured her. "Even if we do end up with backlash, I'll stand up against the idea of purging."

Vaggie put her hand on my shoulder.

"And how will we tell this Arackniss guy to try and get his shit together?" Asked Vaggie. "Don't get me wrong, defending people from getting killed, that's great, but he keeps shattering the jaws of people who only pickpocket."

"Yes, I am aware of that." I said. "But I can convince him to try and make things right... without all the bloodshed."

Even if Arackniss doesn't want to stop being so violent, at least I won't give up.

I'll try to make him see.

Inside of every Demon is a Rainbow.

He might see what I'm trying to do as a joke, but I don't.

~~Time Skip~~

I was waiting in a local bar.

Vaggie was sitting right by me.

We were waiting for him to show up.

"What the fuck do want, Princess?" Asked Angel Dust.

"Hello," I greeted. "I'm Charlie."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, toots." He said, sitting down at the table. "Why the fuck did you call me?"

"I'd like to make a proposition." I said.

"Look, I understand." He said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Politicians have a lot of secret nasties, but I'll tell you, I charge extra for ladies-"

"What!?" I exclaimed. "No! Hell no. My proposal is that you try and enter our rehabilitation program. You have a lot of fans. If people see that you of all people can clean up your act, then more people can see that redemption is possible."

Angel took a moment to process what I just said.

He starting laughing.

"What?" He chuckled. "Bitch, please. I have everything I need. I'm not gonna fuck it up by joining your bullshit program."

"Everything, huh?" Asked Vaggie. "We know that Valentino is a piece of shit. He abuses you. If you join our program, you can be protected from that fucker. You won't have to suck his dick, you won't have to deal with his bullshit, you can be free from Val."

Angel looked down at his hands.

The smile on his face disappeared.

"I already told you my answer." He said.

Me and Vaggie looked at each other, then back to Angel.

"Angel," I said. "You have a chance to leave him."

Angel looked up at me.

I just hoped he'd agree and leave that son of a bitch.

"Fuck you." He said, getting up. "I'm not wasting my time at your shitty hotel. It's still in construction, right? Where will I have to be until then? Living in some fucking guest room? No. I've made up my mind. Fuck you two, and fuck your hotel."

I sighed.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollars.

I put it on the table and slid it to Angel.

"Sorry for wasting your time." I said.

Me and Vaggie got up and left.

We got into the limo, and tears started forming in my eyes.

Why would Angel Dust choose to go back to the one who causes him so much pain.

Vaggie did her best to console me.

Angel Dust's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say "yes."

But I ended up looking the Princess, one of the most kindest people in Hell, and ended up saying "fuck you."

I knew nothing bad was gonna happen to me from Princess Charlotte.

However, I still feel like a piece of shit.

Charlotte didn't deserve getting cussed out.

If Valentino knew I wanted to go clean, something bad would happen to her.

After Charlotte left, I sighed, got up and left as well.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked.

~~Flashback~~

I had just put too much PCP into my arm.

I was overdosing.

It hurt so much.

I could barely breathe.

"Dad." I just barely managed to get out. "Help me.

I couldn't leave the chair I was sitting on.

The door opened.

It was my dad.

"Dad." I managed to say. "Call... an ambulance. I... over did it. I overdosed."

He looked at me.

For a moment, he looked like he could've done something.

But instead, he shut the door.

"Dad!" I said. "Don't... don't leave."

My breath started to slow down.

"Dad..." I said.

Those were my last words on Earth.

~~End of Flashback~~

I came down to this shithole.

Everyone knows me.

But nobody actually knows what I've been through.


	4. This Al Guy

No one's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

2 Demons were sneaking into the backdoor of the Porn Studio.

Another 3 were driving to the front, loading guns.

~~In the Car~~

"We got one chance." Said Number 1. "Nobody better fuck this up."

"How many shares?" Asked the Driver.

"5." Said Number 1. "5 guys, 5 shares."

"6 shares." Said Number 2. "Al wants his cut."

"Fuck Alastor." Said One. "After this heist, he's not getting shit. What's he gonna do? Sue us?" 

"He's the fucking Radio Demon." Said Two. "He'll probably kill us."

"Bullshit." Said One. "This Al Guy is a fucking pussy. Why else is he not here?"

"Just gotta wait for our guys to break the security system." Said the one driving.

~~Inside~~

The 2 Demons snuck into the security room.

The guard wasn't looking, so they slit his throat. 

His body fell onto the floor.

The hacker then turned off the cameras.

"This Al Guy sure is crazy, huh?" Asked the Hacker. "Who fucks with Valentino?"

"The cameras are out?" Asked his partner, pumping his shotgun. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

"Yeah they're out-UUH!" Before the Hacker could finish, his head was blown to pieces, splattered onto the computer screens.

"Thanks, Bitch." Said his partner.

He started making his way down the hallway.

~~In the Main Lobby~~

One, Two, and the Driver ran into the front of the Porn Studio.

They barged in through the door.

They shot and killed the security guards in the lobby.

Everyone else was forced onto the floor.

"Alright." Said One. "Here's what's gonna happen. You sluts, whores, and perverts are gonna wait on this floor while Two and the Hacker's Partner go to the vault and steal as much of Valentino's cash as possible." 

~~Vault~~

Hacker's Partner and Two were at the Vault door.

Hacker's Partner quickly got to work.

He pulled a drill out of his duffel bag and successfully was able to drill into the vault door.

"Huh." Said Hacker's Partner. "You'd think that Val would put more security into his Vault. I opened this up like a sardine can." 

"Or maybe it's because no sane person would fuck with Val." Said Two. "Now let's get the cash."

Two's duffel bag had 7 more duffel bags.

Two and Hacker's Partner were able to fill 8 duffel bags full of money.

~~Main Lobby~~

Two and Hacker's Partner brought the bags to the Main Lobby.

"We got a lot of money." Said Two. "You'd think this Al Guy would've had us bring more bags and a bigger car."

"Where's the Hacker?" Asked Driver.

"Al told me to take him out." Said Hacker's Partner. "Turn 6 into 5 shares."

"Funny." Said One. "He told me and Driver something similar."

Two and Hacker's Partner were about to fire their guns, but One and Driver already shot them dead.

One pointed his pistol at the Driver.

Driver pointed his pistol at One.

"Are you really Alastor?" Both of them asked in union. "What, no you."

They lowered their weapons.

"So, it's just us?" Asked Driver.

"I guess Al just wanted 3 shares." Said One. "It doubles everyone's shares. I got an idea, you and me, we take all the cash. Fifty-fifty."

"I like that." Said Driver.

Then they heard the loud tapped of shoes on the floor.

They turned to see none other than Alastor himself.

"Quite a performance." Said Alastor. "Seeing you decide to put away your differences was a twist I never saw coming." Alastor's smile widened. "However, it's not a good climax."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Cried out One. "TWO WAS FUCKING RIGHT!"

Alastor snapped his fingers and One and Driver's bodies splattered.

Their blood covered the walls, the floors, and some of the people who were still on the ground.

With a wave of his fingers, the money bags disappeared.

"That was fun." Said Alastor with his Radio voice.

He soon disappeared.

Everyone got of the floor and began running out the door.

"Mr. Valentino isn't going to like this." Said the Receptionist, getting off the floor.


	5. Tone it down

Charlie's POV

Me, Vaggie, Razzle, and Dazzle arrived home at our apartment.

Seeing that my father didn't want me to follow my dream, I moved out.

It wasn't a palace, but I'm not complaining.

When we walked in the door, we heard a voice.

"Hello, Princess." Said someone sitting in the corner of the living room. "You wanted to see me."

It was Arackniss.

I was taken aback.

How did he know where I live now?

My new address made no public knowledge.

"Charlie stand back." Said Vaggie, getting in front of me with the point of her spear in the direction of Arackniss. "Para qué diablos estás aquí?"

Arackniss stood up. 

"The Princess wanted to speak to me." Said Arackniss. "Here I am."

"Ok." I said. "I just didn't imagine we would talk so soon."

"Well I'm here now." Said Arackniss. "So talk now, cause I have a lot better shit to do."

"Of course." I said. "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." Said Arackniss. "But only the two of us."

"No fucking way." Shouted Vaggie. "I'm not trusting you to speak with her, without me present."

"Vaggie," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Asked Vaggie. "He kills dozens of Demons a day. Who says he won't hurt you?"

I looked at Arackniss, then back at Vaggie.

"We have one chance to talk to him." I said. "We won't get another. We have to take it."

Vaggie sighed.

Then nodded.

I walked out the door, Arackniss followed. 

"If anything happens to Charlie," Said Vaggie. "I'll see to it that your spine is ripped out, then shoved into your eyes." 

"Jeez." Said Arackniss. "Don't get your taco in a twist."

"Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?" Asked Vaggie angrily.

"Whatever pisses you off more." Said Arackniss.

Before Vaggie could say another thing, Arackniss shut the door. 

Then he turned to me.

"Does this place have a rooftop?" Asked Arackniss.

I led him to where the top of the building was.

"So," He began. "For the Princess of Hell, you sure live in a small and shitty place."

"You didn't have to be rude to my Girlfriend." I said. 

"I like to make people angry sometimes." He said. "That's one thing me and my brother have in common. But enough about my family."

Arackniss got close to my face.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" He asked."

I sighed.

"I think everyone deserves a shot a redemption-"

Arackniss cut me off.

"I don't give a shit about your Hotel idea, I'm talking about the toning it down bullshit." He growled. "I do what I do to keep the sickos off the streets. You only sit behind a desk, and try to write papers about shitty ideas that probably won't fucking work." 

I stood my ground.

I picked up one thing from my dad.

Don't take shit from other Demons.

"My ideas aren't shitty." I said in defense. "And killing everyone you see who does wrong, doesn't clear crime."

"Neither does redemption." Said Arackniss. "Even if you redeem all sinners currently, there'll be more. There'll always be more." 

"At least I can try to see to it we have a way to save them." I said. "I'm also trying to make it so angels don't come killing everyone."

"Real question." Said Arackniss. "What about Imps? You gonna redeem Imps? They're naturally born in Hell. They didn't get to choose like all the sinners you want to save."

"I DIDN'T GET A CHOICE TO BE HERE EITHER!" I shouted. "I'M HELPING PEOPLE TURN THEIR LIVES AROUND! I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE CRITICIZE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE SURE THAT MY PEOPLE AREN'T SLAUGHTERED EVERY YEAR! BUT BEFORE I CAN HELP CHANGE EXTERNAL PROBLEMS, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE IN THE INTERNAL PROBLEMS FACING DEMONS! LIKE THE FACT THAT MOST OF THEM DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP THEIR VICES, AND WOULD RATHER GET HIGH AND MURDER!"

I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I want to save them." I said. "And nobody is stopping me from my goals. So yeah, I think you should tone it down. Beat them up if you have to, but stop killing them." 

Arackniss sighed.

"Never thought I'd be the first to see Princess Charlotte lose her shit." Said Arackniss. "But I'm not toning it down. My methods have kept people save for years."

"They've kept decent people in fear for years." I said. "And they've made bad people have more reasons to terrorize everyone." 

"But they get the job done." Said Arackniss. "I'll do me, you do you."

With that, Arackniss hopped away from rooftop to rooftop.

I scoffed.

"Punk." I said under my breath.

I walked back into the apartment.

"What happened?" Asked Vaggie worryingly as she came and hugged me.

"He doesn't want to give up his ways." I said.

"Well" Vaggie said. "That's not surprising."

We plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Breaking News

"Hello, I'm Katie Killjoy."

"And I'm Tom Trench." 

"Valentino, notorious Overlord of Hell has been robbed!" Said Katie Killjoy. "5 men entered the Porn Studio, killed the security guards, and then stole $20,000,000. Then, all 5 were killed. The money was gone. We believe that the one who planned this heist was another Overlord; Alastor, The Radio Demon. This happened just 3 hours after Princess Charlotte's interview here at 666 News. Ironically, this has seemed to encourage more participation in Charlotte's Redemption Program. Everyone is in fear because this has never happened before, and they don't want to see what could happen next."

The screen was switched to hundreds of Demons holding signs with all kinds of saying.

"Charlie is Right"

"Redeem Us"

"I don't want to die"

"Hi Mom" 

The screen switched back to Katie.

"Well," Said Katie. "I guess this worked out for Charlotte after all."

Me and Vaggie looked at each other.

"Charlie," Said Vaggie. "More people are beginning to think towards redemption." 

"It's a shame that it took these events for them to see." I said. "At least we'll be able to save most of them."

Me and Vaggie then hugged.


	6. Meeting

No one's POV

~~~~~~~~~~

After Valentino was robbed, he called a meeting of his associates the very next day.

Vox, Val's boyfriend and the owner of Vox's Multimedia.

Velvet, the energetic one of The Three vs Trumvirate.

Henroin, Arackniss's and Angel's father who runs a mafia down in Hell.

The rest of the people there were bodyguards.

The highest ranking ones and a few body guards were sitting at a big table, the rest were standing up.

Val sat at the very end of the table.

"As you're all aware, I was stolen from." Said Val. "A relatively small amount; 20 million dollars."

"Who'd be crazy enough to steal from you?" Asked Henroin.

"I keep asking myself that same fucking question every second after I was robbed, mother fucker." Growled Val. "And if this son of a bitch is stupid enough to steal from me, he'll come after your money next."

Everyone gasped.

"However," Said Val. "That's not the only reason I called this meeting."

Val turned to the TV mounted on the wall right behind him.

666 News

A crowd of supporters were standing around a stage as Charlie Magne took the stand.

"Within a few months," Charlie stated. "The Happy Hotel will be completed. Then we will be able to start rehabilitating everyone. I am sad that it was the event yesterday that made it so you all wanted to redeem yourselves. However, I will make sure that we can all be happy in the long run."

The crowd cheered.

Val turned off the TV. 

"Stupid Bitch." Commented Henroin. "Demons can't go to Heaven, even if they change."

"Shut the fuck up." Said Val. "It's not all bullshit."

Everyone gasped.

"If most of our buyers give up their vices, we'll start running low on cash." Said Val. "We have to take care of this bitch once and for all."

Everyone nodded and agreed.

Then, certain laughter echoed in the room.

Everyone looked at the corner of the room, and Alastor appeared. 

"That's a terrible joke if I've ever heard one." Said Alastor.

Val was about to shout, when Alastor snapped his fingers.

The bags of money that he took appeared on the table.

Everyone gasped.

"There." Said Alastor. "No need to be angry now."

"You still killed my men." Shouted Val.

Alastor only laughed.

"No, no, no." Said Alastor. "The goons I hired did, not me." 

Before Val could say anything else, Vox intervened.

"Why have you come here, Alastor?" Asked Vox.

"Well," Said Alastor, walking past several guards and sitting at the other end of the table. "I only started that heist for my own personal entertainment. But I have a deal to offer."

"Why the fuck would we wanna hear any deals from you?" Demanded Val.

"You want Ms. Magne gone, right?" Asked Alastor.

Everyone listened in.

Alastor nodded.

"Let's wind the clocks back a few years ago." Said Alastor. "Everyone respects you and is laughing at Charlie." Alastor looked around. "I mean... what happened? Did you guys give up? You see a guy like me-"

"A freak." Said Val.

Everyone laughed.

"A guy like me...look, listen." Said Alastor. "I know the answer. Charlie has found a way to bring safety and comfort to these people. However, calling I.M.P. isn't gonna help you. Charlie is more powerful than she looks." 

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Besides," Said Alastor. "There is one other person who can keep Charlie safe."

"You mean that bitch that she likes to fuck?" Asked Vox. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her too."

"No, the other one." Said Alastor. "Arackniss."

Henroin gasped.

"You see, Arackniss likes to keep the people safe." Said Alastor. 

"Arackniss isn't a problem." Said Henroin. "He leaves our affairs alone."

"Don't you watch the news?" Asked Alastor. "Things are changing. If you goes go after Charlie, he's coming after you. Redemption saves Demons, Arackniss saves Demons. Add them up." 

"Fine." Said Vox. "What's your offer?"

"I'll take care of Charlie." Said Alastor. "Arackniss will be no trouble. I can do it at any time."

"Then why the fuck haven't you?" Asked Val.

"Never do anything for free." Said Alastor.

"How much?" Asked Vox.

"Half." Said Alastor.

Everyone laughed.

"You're crazy." Said Henroin.

"Call it what you want, my dear fellow." Said Alastor. "But if we don't deal with this now, everyone except Vox will be working at a fast food place."

Henroin stood up.

"ENOUGH FROM THE FREAK!" Shouted Henroin.

But before anyone could do anything, Alastor was gone.


	7. Brothers

Angel's POV  
~~~~~~~~

I heard Val's plan to kill Charlie.

I mean, I might've said her ideas were dumb, but I didn't mean it.

My old man was there.

I didn't talk to him.

I didn't even introduce myself.

He's working with the same son of a bitch who always hits me.

Arackniss is dad's favorite.

Arackniss is one of the only two family members I ever talk to.

I bet he hated me.

I bet he still does.

After they ended their meeting, I packed my shit, grabbed Fat Nuggets, and got the hell out of there.

I went to my friend Cherri Bomb's.

She was one of the only friends I had down here.

We were sitting on the couch.

"So," Said Cherri. "What happened?"

"You don't wanna know." I said.

"Did that sack of shit hit you again?" Asked Cherri furiously. "I'm gonna shove a cherry bomb so far up his ass-"

"No it's not that!" I interrupted. "It's much, much worse."

Cherri looked at me with her eye wide open.

"I can't keep a secret, can I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No you can't." Said Cherri.

We laughed and Cherri put an arm over my shoulders.

After we calmed down, I sighed.

"Valentino and his friends are going to attempt an assault on Charlie's life." I admitted.

Cherri gasped.

"Princess Charlotte?" She asked. "Heir to the throne? Princess of Hell? People are starting to listen to her ideas? That Charlie?"

I nodded.

"Oh my God." Said Cherri. "We gotta make sure she's safe."

"Don't worry." Said a voice on the corner of the room.

We looked.

Arackniss!?

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Asked Cherri.

"I learned skills, like sneaking in, during World War 2." Said Arackniss.

I got up.

"So," I said. "You're finally seeing me, after a whole lot of fucking years, only to worry about what me and a friend are talking about?" 

"Anthony-" He started, but I cut him off.

"It's Angel." I said. 

He flinched for some reason.

"No." He said under his breath.

"Why do you still call me Anthony?" I asked. "Anthony overdosed. Angel lives on."

Then, in a split second, Arackniss started hugged me tightly.

He was crying in my shoulder.

"Why the fuck would I wanna call you..."Arackniss hesitated. ""Angel Dust?" It was the horrible shit that took your life."

"I-it's just a name, Niss." I said, returning the hug.

"Not to me." He said. "To me, it's just... a reminder."

I few tears started forming in my eyes.

"A reminder of when I found you." Sobbed Arackniss.

Arackniss's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

~~Flashback~~

I had just arrived home.

Dad really hated a son of a bitch.

Had to take him out.

I decided to see how Anthony was doing.

I don't know why, I just wanted to.

I arrived at his room, opened the door, and saw Anthony.

He was sitting on a chair.

He was completely motionless.

He wasn't breathing.

"ANTHONY!" I shouted, running towards his lifeless body.

I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead.

Put two of my fingers on his neck.

I couldn't get a pulse.

Tears started forming in my eyes uncontrollably.

I started hugging Anthony's body.

He didn't hug back.

~~End of Flashback~~

Me and Anthony hugged for a little longer before we broke the hug.

"Alright, Niss," Said Anthony. "What were you saying about the Princess Situation?"

"I'll keep her safe." I said. "I might not like that she wants me to "tone it down," however, she's giving the people of Pentagram City and Hell itself something that I can't."

"What is that?" Asked Cherri.

"The hope of safety." I said. "I can kill as many criminals as I can, but there'll always be more. With Charlie's new system of betterment, a lot of Demons are feeling the safety that I can try, but won't be able to give to them. Redemption might not be possible, but if most of Hell can become better people, then there'll be less crime."

"So are you gonna be her body guard?" Asked Cherri.

"No, you'll be her body guards." I said.

"But you just said you were gonna keep her safe." Said Anthony.

"I will." I said. "But I'm not gonna be standing right besides her."

They looked confused.

"I have more than enough people after my head." I said. "If the mob sees me right besides her, they'll think they got two birds with one stone."

"Then how will you protect her?" Asked Cherri.

"In the shadows." I said. "There are more than enough rooftops and alleyways to look over someone."

"What about her home?" Asked Cherri. "666 News said that Charlie moved out of her parents' house, but they don't know where."

"I found the apartment that her and her girlfriend are living in." I said. "Had a little talk about the whole "toning it down" crap."

"Great, you have the guarding situation figured out." Said Anthony. "But what about the mob? Even if Charlie has protection, who's gonna stop the mob?"

"We could tell Lucifer." Said Cherri. "He'll tear Valentino limb by limb. He may be the king of Hell, but even he loves his daughter."

"Valentino has a lot of respect from other Overlords." Said Anthony. "If he dies, more will go after Charlie. And even if The King can hold them back for a while, there's a good chance that one of them will get to Charlie." 

"Don't worry about Valentino." I said. "If he fucks with Charlie, I'll be the one to tear him limb by limb."

"So will Charlie know she's getting us as body guards?" Asked Cherri.

"She will when you introduce yourselves." I said. "Even if she knows that the mob is against her, she won't give up her idea."

"Why don't you let her know that we're going to watch over her?" Asked Anthony.

"Remember that talk I told you about earlier?" I asked.

They nodded.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms." I said. "But that doesn't mean I'm an asshole." 

"Well," Said Anthony. "Yesterday, about an hour after Charlie's interview with 666 News, she called me to meet up. She wanted me to be the first person to seek redemption. I told her to fuck off."

"Why the FUCK would you do that?" I demanded.

"I didn't want Val hurting her." Said Anthony. "If I said yes, Val would've found out and Charlie's life would've been at stake."

"Well," Said Cherri. "I guess it still is." 

"I'll have to apologise." Said Anthony. 

"Either way, stick close by her." I said. "We have to keep her safe until Valentino can be taken care off."


	8. Fallen Angel or Risen Demon?

Charlie's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

In order to celebrate the increasing amount of support for the Happy Hotel, I took Vaggie out for a date.

It was very difficult getting into the restaurant because there's a lot of people who want to eat the food here.

Many of them are richer than me.

But that's what I can expect when I was cut off from my Dad's fortune.

I've been funding the construction of the Hotel through allowances that I've saved up.

Me and Vaggie were sitting at the table.

"Y'know,Charles," Said Vaggie. "I appreciate you bringing me inside one of the fanciest restaurants in Hell, but we could've just cuddled on the couch." 

I smiled.

Vaggie wasn't like others in Hell.

Vaggie used to be an angel. 

Literally and figuratively.

5 years ago, during one of the cleanses, she gave up being an angel for me. 

"I just wanted a good place to take you." I said.

A couple days ago, I bought a wedding ring.

It was gold and had a diamond on it.

I was going to do it.

I was going to propose to Vaggie.

I just wanted to find the right place to do so.

"Vaggie," I said. "We've been dating for some years now."

"And they've been some of the best years of my life." Said Vaggie.

"And I think we should take our relationship to be the next level." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Vaggie, smiling.

I think she already new the answer.

I was about to pull the ring out of my pocket...

"Well, look who it is!" Said someone.

I looked up.

Angel Dust!?

And his friend I've seen on the news, Cherri Bomb.

"Mind if we sit here?" Asked Angel quickly.

"Well, actually..." I said.

"Great!" Said Angel, getting two other seats.

No, no, no.

Angel was ruining everything.

Why was he here?

He already said no when I told him about the Hotel.

Cherri and Angel were sitting on sides of the table.

"Hello, Ms. Charlotte." Said Cherri. "I don't think we've met."

"Great to meet you too?" I said. "Listen, I don't want to be rude. But what are you guys doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"I gave some guys here a blowjob at some point." Said Angel. "They owed me a favor. I called it here."

"Why are you here?" Asked Vaggie.

"What?" Asked Angel playfully. "I just wanted to... have a small chat with you... maybe stay with you guys for a while?"

"What?" Asked Vaggie. 

"I said I'm going to probably be staying with you for a while." Said Angel. 

What!?

He's ruining our date?

Now he wants to stay with us?

The food soon arrived.

Before I could taste my food...

And grabbed a pinch of my food and ate it.

Then he nodded.

"It's not poison!" Said Angel. "If it was, they would've used instant poison. They may be powerful, but they're not smart enough to use slow poison."

Me and Vaggie looked at Angel with puzzled expressions.

Angel let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, look." Said Angel. "Valentino, Vox, and the rest of the mob wants your head, Charlie."

Me and Vaggie gasped.

"THEY WHAT!?" Shouted Vaggie, getting the attention of a few of the other patrons. "WHERE ARE THEY? I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!"

"Hey, hey." I said in a soothing tone to calm Vaggie down. "It's alright. I'm safe, Vaggie."

Vaggie took a few deep breaths.

Vaggie calmed down.

I looked at Angel.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I overheard a meeting." Said Angel. "Told Cherri, and it was decided that we'd be your bodyguards."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said. "I'm more powerful than I look. I can fend for myself."

"Yeah well," Said Cherri. "Arackniss already decided that we'd be your bodyguards, while he watches in the shadows."

Arackniss!?

What!?

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Because being stalked by one of the most ruthless vigilantes in Hell will help my cause. It's creepy as fuck."

"Well," Said Angel. "Like it or not, we're your bodyguards."

"Fine." I said. "But no funny business."

"Jeez," Said Angel. "I thought the princess of Hell would be more fun."

"Yeah, right." I said. "Everyone knows that I'm trying to rehabilitate Demons. I highly doubt that anyone would think that I live up to their kind of "fun.""

"I actually have a question." Said Cherri. "You're dad's a fallen angel right?"

I nodded.

"So that means your half angel, right?" Asked Cherri. 

I nodded.

"Would you consider yourself a fallen angel as well?" Asked Cherri.

I sighed.

"I ask myself that question everyday." I said. "I'm half angel, half demon. If I somehow get to Heaven, I'll still be a Demon that got arisen. But since I'm half angel, I'm an angel that's stuck down here."

Cherri and Angel looked at each other, then back to me.

Vaggie gave me a loving, sympathetic look.

"It's a question of what would be worse to be." I said. "Being a Fallen Angel, even though I didn't get to choose, or being a Risen Demon?"

Angel and Cherri looked down.

"Then again," I said. "It's not like I can actually get to Heaven. So I most likely won't be a Risen Demon. But I'm still, technically, in a way, a Fallen Angel. Maybe there's a real question to be answered. Would not being able to choose be worse than having to choose between two difficult decisions?"


	9. A visit for Henroin

No one's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

Charlie, along with Cherri and Angel, were standing on the roof of the apartment building.

"Princess," Said Angel. "I don't think that we should be..." 

"Arackniss!" Shouted Charlie. "I know you're here. Come out!"

Arackniss was soon on top of the rooftop.

"What is it, Charlotte?" Asked Arackniss.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"What you are you playing at?" Asked Charlie.

"I don't know what you fucking mean." Said Arackniss.

"Why are you asking your friends, with no offense to them, to watch over me?" Asked Charlie. "I can handle myself."

"But we all know that you wouldn't fight." Said Arackniss. 

"You failed to think of the consequences." Said Charlie. "You're actions ended up ruining mine and Vaggie's date. It was really hard to book into that restaurant. Now you expect me to have to okay with being followed everywhere?"

"I expect that you'll follow my rules for safety." Said Arackniss. "I also expect that you won't fucking want The Mob collecting your fucking head. So I recommend you shut the fuck up and think about the future of your Happy Hotel."

"So now you believe in the Hotel?" Asked Charlie, her eyes began glittering with hope.

"Of course not." Scoffed Arackniss. "But it does make the people feel safe. And that's what I want the people to feel; Safety."

Charlie's eyes lost their glimmer.

"Okay." Said Charlie in defeat. "But why don't I just tell my father? He might not like my ideas and goals, but he's still my father. He can take care of The Mob."

"No." Said Arackniss. "If Lucifer is informed of this, he'll kill The Mob. That would put you in a negative spotlight."

"I don't really care about public opinions about me." Said Charlie. "And I could persuade my dad into sparing them."

"True." Said Arackniss. "But then they'll want your head even more. And those closest to you will also be targeted." 

Charlie sighed, but nodded.

"Okay then," Said Charlie. "But I at least have one question." Charlie turned to Angel. "Will you try to rehabilitate yourself once the Hotel is finished being built?"

Angel shrugged. 

"Nah." Said Angel. "I mean... sorry I told you to go fuck yourself earlier, and I don't want you to die, however, I just can't see myself trying to go clean."

Charlie sighed.

"Are you at least free from Valentino?" Asked Charlie. 

"Hopefully that fucker won't come after me for betraying him." Said Angel. "But, he probably will."

"If he does," Said Arackniss. "I'll turn his face into swiss cheese."

"Hey, Guys?" Cherri interrupted. "Can I take the night off? I have a date with Molly."

Arackniss's face turned cold as he turned to Cherri. 

"YOU'RE DATING MINE AND ANTHONY'S SISTER!?" Asked Arackniss calmly.

Cherri started shaking in place.

"Y-yeah." Said Cherri. "I-I love her." 

Arackniss scoffed.

"Fine." Said Arackniss. "Take the night off, but first thing in the morning, come back here and guard Charlie."

Cherri nodded.

Cherri turned to Angel and Charlie.

"See you tomorrow, Guys." Said Cherri.

Cherri then proceeded to hop away on rooftops.

"And I hope that you'll be okay with this." Said Arackniss, turning to Charlie.

Charlie sighed.

"Alright." Said Charlie.

Vaggie came up to the rooftop.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked.

~~Meanwhile~~

Henroin was throwing darts at a board with the pictures of his partners' faces.

"Hey, Boss?" Said one of the guards.

Henroin turned around.

"A couple of guys killed Alastor." Said the Guard.

"They brought the body." Said another guard.

Three people walked in the room carrying a big bag.

They set the bag on the floor.

Henroin walked over and unzipped it.

And there, was the Radio Demon, with an angelic spear through his chest.

Henroin smiled.

"Pay them." He said.

But as he got up, the three guys who brought the body in held the three guards in chokeholds with knives at their throats.

Henroin turned around and Alastor stood up.

"YOU HAVE AN ANGELIC SPEAR IN YOUR HEART!" Screamed Henroin.

Alastor pulled the spear out of his chest.

"It's fake." He said.

Alastor then used his powers to have Henroin lifted off the ground.

"You know," Said Alastor. "This reminds me of what life was like on Earth."

Alastor put the spear to Henroin's throat, blood started dribbling out.

"I had kids." Said Alastor. "But one day, one of my sons was overdosing on PCP."

Henroin's eyes widened.

"I just left him to circum to his fate." Said Alastor. "His twin sister, unable to overcome the terms that her brother died, took her own life."

Tears started forming on Henroin's eyes.

"Then there was my eldest." Said Alastor. "He sure put a lot of effort into the family business. Then on day, me, him, and a few associates robbed a bank. There was a lot of lead being shot at us. My eldest son got shot. What did I do? Nothing. Because my mob business was more important to me than my three children. So I left him there to bleed out."

A lot of tears were pouring down Henroin's face.

"Does that sound familiar?" Asked Alastor, grinning wide.

"How did you know?" Asked Henroin. "It was over 70 years ago on Earth. All three of my children are down here, alive."

"But who is it that let them die in the first place?" Ask Alastor.

Henroin stiffened.

"Fuck you, you Radio Shitlor- ACK!" Said Henroin, as Alastor shoved the end of the spear into his throat."

Henroin's dead body was dropped on the ground.

Alastor turned to the three guards.

"Who wants to join our team?" Asked Alastor. "But there's only one spot open right now. So we're going to have auditions."

Alastor pulled the spear of of Henroin's throat and tossed it on the floor next to them.

Alastor turned to his own men.

"Make sure they do it quickly." Said Alastor before disappearing.

Alastor's men dropped the guards onto the ground.

They looked at each other, and then at the spear.


	10. I.M.P.

Blitzo's POV  
~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at my desk as usual, when Loona sent me a text message.

'Blitz, there's a client on his way to your office. It's Valentino.'

Valentino?

What would an Overlord Pimp like Valentino want with someone like me?

I can't imagine that he wants me to kill someone on Earth, because that fucker rarely ever goes to the living world.

The door opened, and Valentino stepped in.

"Hello, Mr. Valentino." I said with fake optimism. "How can I help you today."

"I got a target." He said, taking a seat in front of my desk. "I'll pay $40,000 dead. $80,000 if you bring the bitch to me alive."

5-Digits?

He must really hate this person.

"And who might this bitch be?" I asked.

"Charlie Magne." He sneered.

My eyes went wide.

I stood up from my seat.

"Y-YOU WANT MY COMPANY TO KILL THE PRINCESS OF HELL!?" I shouted. "NO FUCKING WAY! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" 

"Her stupid idea of redemption is starting to make some of my customers steer clear of my business." Valentino sneered. " My number one whore also left. Last seen with her. I want her head on my wall."

"I'm not killing anyone who is... I don't know... ROYALTY AMONGST HELL!" I shouted. "I love being alive. So get some other crazy mother fucker to do it."

Valentino sighed.

"Stupid fucking Imps." He said under his breath. "Stupid fucking Hellhounds."

Valentino leaned back.

"I hate Imps." Said Valentino. "And I'll highly advice that you accept this job offer."

"Get out of here, you racist piece of shit." I said. 

Valentino just chuckled.

"I have connections." He said. "I know about you and Stolas."

"I don't give a shit." I said. "Leave!"

"What about your adopted daughter?" Asked Valentino.

I gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked fearfully.

"Your little Loona," Said Valentino. "I can either have her turned into one of my bitches or I could just turn her into one of my coats."

My fist clenched.

I slammed my fist on my desk.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I shouted.

"Accept my job." Said Valentino. "Or your daughter will be very upset."

What could I do?

Charlie was the Princess of Hell.

But Loona is my daughter.

"Fine." I sighed.

Valentino got up.

"Thank you." Said Valentino, grinning maliciously. "You've made your daughter unknowingly happy."

With that, Valentino left my office.

I sat down in my chair and started sobbing.


End file.
